I Still Don't Like You (a tomco fanfic)
by sparklyokapi
Summary: "I still don't like you Tom." "I still don't like you too, Marco." But little did Marco and Tom know that they would become more than friendenimies. (I don't know how to summary :/)
1. Chapter 1

I still don't like you Tom."

"I still don't like you too, Marco."

 _5 years later_

"Hey, you're still coming over right?"

"Yeah, yeah just give me a second."

"Okay, but you better hurry," Marco teased," or Star is going to eat all the nachos."

Before he could blink, a column of flame burst through the rug behind him and Tom emerged from the dissipating flames. He started to brush off soot from his torn and worn out t-shirt. Tom always wore that shirt, other than the times he came in a suit, and it suited him nicely. The tears in the fabric exposing just the right amount of skin and his boots giving him just the right amount of heel right for a man. It wasn't a fashion trend but it was _his_ style, his physique.

Marco tossed his phone onto the bed next to him, landing with the softest _thump._ He turned around with a grin so wide the stars would've mistaken it as the moon. "Tom!" he spread his arms," C'mon bring it in!"

Tom scoffed," What are you, seven?"

Marco gave a half-hearted shrug,"Does it count if I'm a child at heart?"

It was true, Marco was a child at heart and Tom found it rather cute. His obsession with karate, the Mackie Hand movies, the fact that he still refers to himself as the 'safe kid', the list could go on for eternity. It wasn't just an excuse for a hug, it was also a statement.

"Eh, I suppose it checks out," Tom sighed as he spread his arms.

Marco's grin grew wider than it was before, it seemed like it wasn't even humanly possible. Then again, he had lived with an alien for years, some of those 'out of this world' habits could have rubbed off on him.

He latched himself on Tom, who then, wrapped his arms around Marco's waist, burying his face into Marco's hoodie. It was then Marco's turn to be surprised, as Tom lifted him off the ground and spun him around, causing him to let out a burst of giggles. Tom smiled at the sound of his boyfriend's fit of laughter, it had been months since he had heard it last.

Last year, Marco had enrolled in dual enrollment and Tom had to take care of underworld duties as Prince of Hell, both of their schedules had been hectic. They barely had enough time to speak to each other via mirror causing their newly blossomed relationship to be put on pause. Tom and Marco were both counting down the days until they could be with each other again, hold each other, kiss each other. Today was finally that day; the happiest day of their lives.

The day they had reunited as a couple.

Tom set his boyfriend back onto the ground and pulled him back into a passionate hug, making up for all the times when they couldn't comfort each other when they needed it the most.

"I missed you," Tom mumbled into Marco's jacket.

Marco looked up at him, tears lining the brink of his eyes," I missed you too, Tom."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah! Thank you tumblr people for all the support! ily! (my tumblr btw eat-a-snickers-bitch) Thank you for reading, commenting, fav(ing) and following! I really appreciate it, thank you!**

"Isn't he dead?" Star laughed.

Marco shrugged,"Well considering he was blasted into oblivion by a ray of narwhals and practically exploded twice," he recalled," I would think he's dead."

Him and Star proceeded to discuss their past summer adventures while Tom sat idly by, listening intently. At some points in the dramatically told stories, Tom would nod and smile or make a sly comment. But he was more focused on how content Marco looked at that moment; retelling old memories with friends while eating nachos seemed to relax him. He needed the break from 'double school', it seemed like it was literal hell for him (Tom would know).

The times he would call Tom, which were very rare during that time period, he would be complaining about how stressed he was. With every call Tom wished he could comfort his boyfriend and other times he wished Marco would comfort him. Seeing as he was becoming of age to take on the throne, his father was overworking him with royal duties and training sessions. Most nights, Tom would not sleep at all due to the twenty -four seven 'work-outs'.

But being with Marco, in person, seemed to wash away all the pain he had endured for the past year.

He had never been happier.

"So how was your summer Tom?" Star asked, now bouncing on her knees.

Tom and Marco quickly glanced at each other, a wave of memories flooded both of their minds, making them cringe inwardly. Over all, they had a total of two fights: one ending in screaming and the other ending in tears. At one point, they almost fell apart completely.

"It was alright, I guess," He rubbed the back of his neck, "but there were some...rough spots along the way. You know, getting ready to rule a kingdom and all."

Star nodded," Yeah I know how that is," she gnawed on her wand thoughtfully," but I can't imagine what it was like with _your_ dad, Tom."

His smile wavered," My dad is the King of Hell, he just wants me to fill his boots per say." He adjusted himself on the couch," My whole summer was filled with excruciating pain because of _him._ My _whole life_ is miserable because of him, I-"

He had, what people would prefer to as, 'daddy issues', and when someone brought his father up well, it doesn't always end well.

Tom's shoulders began to smoke as painstaking memories broke through the mental dam.

 _Pathetic._

 _You're not good enough!_

 _You're no son of mine._

 _Worthless piece of-_

"Hey Tom, calm down bud," Marco put his hand on Tom's shoulder. He looked up at the demon with a calm expression and a soft smile; Tom seemed to settle down at his touch. Tom grabbed Marco's hand, squeezed it as a silent _thank you._ He had missed this, he had missed Marco calming him down when he was about to lose it. It took merely a gentle tap on the shoulder to calm the, seemingly, uncontrollable anger that lay inside of him.

Star cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry I just-"

The Princess of Mewni smiled forcefully, "No, no I get it-"

"I, uh, I should probably cool off," with that said, he got up and hastily walked out of the room. A murmur of concern and impatience rose up behind him from the living room, Star and Marco talking in hushed voices. Tom rubbed his temples and opened the door to the front lawn, inhaling the fresh stench of fresh lawn clippings and fertilizer. Tom walked toward the side of the house, leaned against a wall and buried his face into his hands. A muffled sob shook his entire body, his joints began to ache as they remembered the beating they had taken, smoke seeped through eyes and mouth.

 _What happened to me?  
Where did this come from?_

Questions bombarded him, memories overtook him, past injuries started to throb and ache.

Why couldn't he just control himself for once? Why? Why? Why? Why-

"Tom?"

He looked up to see Marco, a look of concern painted on his face. The same look he was given by Tom a couple of months ago. He inched closer cautiously, eyeing the smoke steaming off of Tom's body," You okay?"

Tom rubbed his third eye with his palm and nodded," It's just, when _he's_ always mentioned or something, I just lose it. I'm always so contained and I just-"

"You're triggered by him," Marco added," every time he interacts with you, he always hurts you someway. Whenever he's mentioned, you immediately think about those times and just- _bwoosh_!" He mimicked an explosion with his hands, making Tom softly chuckle.

Tom pushed of the wall to face his boyfriend," Marco Ph.D.," he sighed, changing the topic," I've always wondered what Ph.D. stood for."

Before Marco could answer, a voice from inside yelled," Pretty handsome dude!"

""¡Mamá! ¿Por qué me haces esto?" Marco shouted back, completely flustered and as red as a ripe tomato. Tom loved it when Marco spoke in Spanish, it was very rare he would hear it, and when he did hear it, he found it... Hot.

Marco turned back and shyly smiled at him," So, I was actually going to ask if, uh, you want to stay the night? You don't have to if-"

"I'd love to stay the night, Marco," Tom interrupted.

The Hispanic boy smiled, filled with joy, he grabbed Tom's hand.

"Mackie Hand marathon?"

"Mackie Hand marathon," Tom agreed.

With that, Tom and Marco strolled around the neighborhood until the sun set. Their fingers staying intertwined, hands perfectly fit together.

As Marco rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, he thought back to just a couple of years ago, when they were just mere rivals.

He would have never guessed they would be more than that.

More than friendenemies.


	3. Chapter 3

**AW SHIT BOI**

 _"I'm only going to warn you once, stand back or my foot will officially meet your face!"_

"Wow," said Tom sarcastically. These Mackie Hand movies were cheesy and overrated in his opinion, but Marco liked them so he had to cope with it. He didn't know how many times he saw Hand to Hand to Hand and Hand to Hand to Hand 2; he could practically recite the script. The last time they watched the Mackie Hand movies, they had an argument over who could win in a fight: Mackie Hand or Jackie Chan; it wasn't pretty.

Their arguments over these kind of things usually consisted glaring, scoffing, sarcastic comments, tickles, and sometimes, even kisses. For example, when they first started dating they were watching some Romantic Comedy, and they had gotten into a fight about which man deserves the girl, Tony or Tris. Tom and Marco refused to talk to each other for the rest of the time remaining of the movie, the ultimate silent treatment.

They were so immature.

"What?" Marco asked, raising his head from Tom's chest and resting his hands atop the demon's broad shoulders. Their position on the couch _was_.. comfortable. Marco's head was rested on Tom's chest, Tom's arms held Marco. Their legs tangled with each other as they watched Hand to Hand to Hand 2.

He shrugged and slid his hands down to Marco's waist," I don't think these lines are like, complete sentences, the wording is so," he made a gesture like he was trying to grasp something," _weird._ "

Marco huffed as he rolled his eyes, obviously his boyfriend's terrible taste in movies was showing. Clearly _he_ didn't understand the true complexity of the Mackie Hand movies, how each scene is carefully written line by line. Despite some of the grammatical errors and translation issues, these movies were absolutely-

"Terrible," Tom laughed as Mackie drop kicked one of the antagonists," terrible effects. How do you even sit through these movies?"

Marco glared at him, stared straight through his soul. He wiggled his way out of the demon's arms and slid to the opposite end of the couch, bringing his knees up to his chest. Tom ceased his laughing immediately, his eyes saying, 'Why _? Why must you be this cruel Marco?'_

He absolutely hated it when Marco got his panties in a twist over little things, petty things. It infuriated him that Marco wouldn't even give him the time of day if Tom commented about his love of karate. Then again, karate was his whole life, even if it did make him sound like a complete nerd, but he _was_ Tom's nerd.

"Aw, come on babe don't be like this," he whined. Tom reached for Marco with one of his hands but it was slapped away harshly. "Come on," he laughed in-between breaths," I'm sorry I don't think the effects are good and that I think Mackie Hand is overrated."

Marco gave him a side eye glare and turned his head away, making a small _hmph_ sound.

The scratchy background music from the T.V started to fade out as the film went into the credits, the room got dimmer as the screen darkened. Tom could slightly see a tint of red sprinkled across Marco's cheeks, Tom could also see him struggling not to look in the demon's direction. He pondered of multiple ways to get Marco snuggled back into his warm loving embrace. Too cheesy? Yeah, he thought so too.

A thought sparked in his mind, _of course._

 _Pft, he doesn't know squat,_ Marco smugly thought to himself, _Mackie Hand is hella rad, hella-_

A trail of fire snaked underneath him, scooped him up and threw him back into Tom's arms, like he had once witnessed with Star. He squeaked with surprise, which made Tom's sharp grin even wider.

 _I hate his stupid face,_ Marco thought.

He crossed his arms defiantly, this _was not_ going to redeem that smug little shit for what he said about the _greatest movie series of all time_. Nothing could redeem him, he will stay in exile for the rest of time.

Until,

Tom leaned in and pressed his lips against Marco's. The kiss was warm, soft, and chaste, surprisingly, the house didn't catch on fire like several other times they embraced. Tom was gentle when it came to physical displays of affection, it was all about _taking it slow_. He never forced Marco to do anything he didn't want to do, which made being with him more comfortable.

When they pulled away, Marco looked away from him," Ask before you kiss me."

Tom turned Marco's head back to him, his cheeks turning pinker. "Then you better ask nicely," he pulled Marco back into a kiss before he could respond.

As it deepened, Marco couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles, Tom was so gushy. He was a hopeless romantic and he couldn't help it, he always did these acts of 'love'. Sending roses set aflame, little notes here and there. Small things that made Marco's heart soar.

What a gushy dork.

"What?" Tom laughed.

Marco rested his head on Tom's shoulder, still quietly chuckling to himself. He felt Tom sigh and tuck his arms around him. Marco loved these kind of moments,

"You're such a dork."

"Yeah, but I'm your dork," Tom proceeded to shower Marco with kisses, giggles erupting from his boyfriend. Starting with his neck, to his jaw, to his cheeks, and ending at his nose. Sweet moments like these didn't happen on a regular basis, but when they did occur, Tom and Marco cherished them.

He kissed him again and again, the world seemed to disappear behind them. His hand rested below his ear, his thumb caressing his cheek. All their past arguments, the screams, the fighting, the tears, the secrets, seemed to slip away from their minds, and all that was left: love. Love is what carried them through the rough times, love is what kept Tom going, love is what kept Marco up all night, love is what made them strong.

They wanted to stay like this forever, close and with each other, but like everyone, they needed to breathe. They rested their foreheads against each other, smiling and laughing softly, arms still around the other.

It was peaceful.

It was nice.

It was, in fact, love.

And they wouldn't have it any other way.

That night, they fell asleep together on the couch, Marco laying on Tom and Tom's arms wrapped around Marco. They seemed to fit perfectly together, like puzzle pieces. That night, they had the most peaceful sleep in a long time.

 **hey that's mildly adequate! comment, favorite, follow and share!**


End file.
